I Have an Announcement!
by Asking Me Where My Love Grows
Summary: Because, really, what was a Weasley doing in the library? / Or, Fred makes a very important announcement regarding his passionate love for Hermione. Fremione Drabble.


**a/n: **I didn't even have time to proofread this because I have to go, like, now to my chorus concert. Blah.

anyway, sorry it sucks.

**disclaimer time; **me no own Harry Potter. Sorry to deceive you, babe.

* * *

><p>He finds her in the library one night and he's grinning from ear to ear. There's an abnormally large amount of people crowded in to work on the important Potion's essay due tomorrow, but they all take a bit of time to shoot Fred the most suspicious of looks.<p>

Because, really, what would a _Weasley_ possibly be doing in a _library_?

"Hey Hermy!" Fred greets enthusiastically, sliding into the open seat beside her. An annoyed Hufflepuff shushes him at his unnecessarily loud and cheery demeanor. He doesn't stop grinning. It's really starting to freak her out.

"Um, hello." Hermione says awkwardly, shifting her chair away from him. What's he going to do? Throw a stink bomb at her and run? Pull some elaborate prank that turns her hair turquoise? She's not sure if she wants to stay and find out...

"Watcha doing?"

She snorts a laugh, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Fred glances down at the parchment resting on the table with narrowed eyes, "Whatever it is, it looks boring."

"That's your opinion." Hermione says a bit snootily, a blush coloring her cheeks. She thinks that that moonstones and their many different uses in potions is a very interesting topic of discussion!

"That's everyone's opinion." Fred states bluntly.

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione grumbles, returning to her essay and desperately trying to ignore the Weasley that's so close to her. She can smell his cheap cologne and feel his leg brush against her own.

"But I have something to say." Fred pouts, his lip jutting out ever so cutely.

_No! Not cutely! Annoyingly! Fred is so annoying!_

"Oh really? What is so important that you have to interrupt my essay writing?" Hermione huffs, annoyed with him distracting her and annoyed with the smell of peppermint on his breath.

Fred smirks and her heart nearly stops, "Attention occupants of the Hogwarts Library! Attention! I have an announcement to make!"

Hermione sinks further into her chair, knowing that whatever comes next can't be good.

Fred jumps up on the table, bowing at the staring crowd.

"Where's Madame Pince when you need her?" Hermione moans

"You may all be wondering where dear Irma is..." Fred starts, sending a knowing smile in Hermione's direction, "Well, she's not here. I sent her on a wild goose chase. Said that Malfoy and some of those other Slytherins were holding a book burning."

Hermione gasps. Lying to a teacher? A book burning? The thought is enough to make her sick to her stomach.

"I have an announcement to make to someone in particular. Hermione, would you just hear me out?"

All eyes turn to her, taking in her frizzy hair and burning cheeks.

"Fred, get off the table! You're making a scene!"

He winks, "Only for you, darling."

Is her face on fire or was it just abnormally hot in the library.

"Fine," Hermione relents, "I'll listen. Just make it quick, okay?"

"I'd never dream of taking you away from your essay longer than needed." Fred promises sincerely, placing a hand over his chest and smiling.

"Prat." Hermione whispers under her breath.

Fred ignores her, taking in a dramatic gulp of air before shouting out, "I love you, Hermione Granger!"

The library goes silent, save for a few excited squeals from the girls.

"W-What?"

"You deaf? I said 'I love you, Hermione Granger!'" Fred repeats.

"I heard what you said!" Hermione snaps, "I just... what?"

Fred shrugs, "I've got a weakness for nerds. Plus, you're carrying my child now and -"

Everyone gasps.

"WHAT? No I'm not!"

"Just joking, just joking." Fred laughs, "... so, Hermy. Whataya think?

Hermione laughs as well, "This is only – what? - the third time you've declared your love for me in the library? Of course the answer is the same as the last time! I love you, Fred!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes in annoyance, though they all secretly looked forward to Fred's declaration of love every week.


End file.
